User talk:Drahnier
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdoms of Camelot Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Drahnier page. Please talk below here Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Marodex (Talk) 00:27, 2010 October 4 Request Hi Drahnier, first of all thanks for your edits BUT there are a couple things you need to follow and pay attention to. It is of high importance that you pay attention to puncture and grammatic as well as leaving a tidy edit behind when you are done with a page. I have gone through several of your edits and most of them are unfortunately lacking these points. Since this wiki doesn't have a staff and everyone should clean up behind themselves, I would like to request you to go through your recent edits and: * Re-edit the grammatic where necessary * Re-edit the puncture * Remove content that is not REALLY necessary * Not use the term "I" as in "I usually do..." or "I am not sure..." or "I wouldn't suggest..." and remove the cases where it is used. A page is edited by many contributors and the "I" gets lost in translation as well as is not a way of contributing on wikis - remember this is not a blog ;-) I have received some complaints about these points and I would be happy if you could fix these points so I don't have to. Also I would like to point out that editing to "farm" achievements will result in a removal of the account, if you aim to edit anything for that purpose, please refrain from doing so. Thank you for following these simple rules ;-) Cheers, --Marodex 18:01, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Marodex Sorry about that, this is my first time contributing(or at least attemting to ;P) a wiki such as this one so at time's I may be unsure of the correct etiquite. My grammar and puntuation have always been pretty horific but with some care I should be able to keep it in check. I will find some time to go back over my edits and look over them as you have suggested. please tell me if there are any further problems in the future Hoping to provide better service in the future :) Drahnier 01:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I have now gone over the past 50 or so of my edits and remedied them where I saw fit, I see that you have improved many of my edits making changes to the language while keeping the origional message that I intended. thank you Drahnier 04:07, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Your suggestion Hi there Drahnier, that is actually a great idea. I am pretty sure at some point I either had created a guidance page or had it in mind to create one but if I indeed did create it I would have to look for it. Unfortunately I am insanely busy the next 3 days so I won't be able to do much about your suggestion till weekend. I promise though that by the end of this weekend we will at least have a first draft to go with and once it is up you are more than welcome to get your input rolling as to what else should be paid attention to. I would also like to add my thanks for taking my criticism the way it was intended, had quite some people that got mad at me for giving them pointers in the past ;-) Cheers, --Marodex 21:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC)